Les noces funèbres
by missDestiel
Summary: Vaguement basé sur le film "Les noces funèbres" de Tim Burton. Dean se marie avec Lisa pour la dot, pour envoyer son frère à l'université. Une nuit, Dean jette l'anneau de mariage de Lisa, et un mystérieux homme se lève d'entre les morts. Destiel !
1. Chapter 1

_**Traduction ( **__**myangelicmercy) **_

_Chapitre 1_

_Ce devait être l'une de ces histoires avec une fin heureuse.__Une de ces histoires qui sonnent comme un joli conte de fées.__Vous savez, un garçon qui rencontre une fille, un garçon qui tombe amoureux d'une fille et ils se marient et vivent heureux pour toujours.__Ce n'est pas une de ces histoires.__Un garçon rencontre une fille, mais il ne tombe pas amoureux.__Ce garçon va se marier avec une fille pour financer les études de son jeune frère et pour de l'argent, de l'argent pour vivre, plutôt pour survivre.__C'est une histoire de tragédie et de vie.__Mais laissez-moi vous dire une chose, c'est aussi une histoire d'amour qui ne connaît pas de frontières.__C'est une histoire sur la façon dont Dean Winchester est tombé amoureux, puis mort._

La nuit était froide quand cela c'était produit, une nuit de Décembre. Un feu avait pris dans le salon et la propagation à travers la maison avait été incroyablement rapide. Le père avait eu à peine assez de temps pour ses deux fils, ses deux fils, mais pas sa femme. C'était en effet une nuit froide pour la famille Winchester. Le fils aîné Dean portait son frère de 6 mois dans ses bras et regardait la maison brûler. Leur père en était sortis à la dernière minute avant que la porte ne s'effondre et Dean savait que sa maman ne sortirait jamais. Cette nuit fut la première tragédie qui frappa la famille Winchester.

La famille fut contrainte de quitter Lawrence pour une autre ville, petite et remplie de nouveaux arrivants tout comme eux, de sorte qu'ils s'intègrent sans aucun problèmes. Cela fut particulièrement bénéfique pour Dean et son jeune frère, Sam, car ils avaient pu passer du temps avec les enfants de leur âge et se faire des amis.

À vrai dire, les choses avaient commencé à s'améliorer avec le temps. Leur père avait réussit à faire tourner un petit commerce. Au moment où Dean terminait ses études, John Winchester était devenu un riche marchand et son fils était destiné à intégrer l'entreprise familiale. On pourrait dire que c'est à ce moment là que les choses avaient commencé à aller mal. Leur père commença à jouer, ce qui conduisait forcément à perdre, perdre de l'argent et ensuite, à boire. Dean essayait de le raisonner en vain. Il travaillait pour rembourser l'argent que son père avait perdu, mais rien ni faisait, les dettes été trop élevées. Plusieurs années passèrent comme ça, et Dean espérait que les choses s'amélioraient. Dès que Sammy eut terminé l'école, il fut accepté dans une université prestigieuse, donc très chère. Dean était très fier de son frère. Enfin il y avait quelqu'un dans la famille qui allait faire quelque chose de bien.

Dean avait toujours su que son frère allait réussir à entrer à l'université alors il avait économisé de l'argent pour les frais de scolarité de Sam. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que John avait trouvé cet argent et l'avait pris. Ça brisa le cœur de Dean quand il l'apprit, et Sam était encore plus en colère contre son père. Ils ne s'entendaient pas et Dean avait toujours été celui qui défendait son père lorsque les querelles éclatées. Cette fois, il ne pouvait le défendre. Sans argent, Sammy ne pouvaient pas aller à l'université. Et c'était de sa faute à lui, leur père.

Voilà ! alors, vous en pensez quoi ?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Finalement, Dean trouva une façon d'acquérir de l'argent pour Sam. Il y avait une jeune veuve dans la ville nommée Lisa Braeden qui avait un fils et avait besoin de se remarier. Son mari était mort dans un accident et leur famille était riche, suffisamment riche pour couvrir les frais de scolarité de Sam. Bien sûr, Dean savait que se marier pour de l'argent était tout sauf honorable, mais il avait l'intention de travailler et de la rembourser jusqu'au moindre ès que Lisa ait découvert ses intensions, elle décida quand même d'accepter son offre. Elle voyait Dean comme un homme bien qui ferait un bon père. Dean savait qu'il lui brisait le cœur, parce que même si elle était folle de lui, jamais il ne l'aimera vraiment. Pas la façon dont une femme le mérite. Lisa accepta de garder le secret sur la façon dont les Winchester avaient perdu tout leur argent. Ils devaient se tenir tranquille pour que le reste de la ville ne découvrent pas que les Winchester sont pauvres et que c'est la raison pour laquelle Dean se marie avec Lisa.

C'était une semaine avant le mariage, lorsque la pression s'est avéré être un peu trop pour Dean. Les vœux et les préparatifs du mariage étaient juste la cerise sur le gâteau. Dean est devenu amer au sujet de ce qu'il allait faire. Bien sûr, il aimait son petit frère et voulait lui obtenir ce qu'il méritait, mais le bonheur de Dean était en jeu ici. Serait-il capable d'être en ménage avec Lisa et Ben ? Serait-il capable d'être un bon père pour Ben ? Sam ne cessait de lui dire qu'il serait un père extraordinaire parce qu'après tout, c'était lui qui l'avait élevé quand leur père était absent.

La pression était trop lourde et six jours avant le mariage, Dean paniquait. Il n'allait pas courir ou d'essayer de trouver un moyen de sortir de ce mariage, il avait juste besoin d'un peu de temps seul. Juste un peu de temps seul pour faire redescendre la pression.

La forêt était si épaisse et sombre qu'on pouvait à peine voir à quelques mètres devant, malgré ça Dean courait comme si l'enfer était à ses trousses. Il n'avait jamais couru comme ça auparavant même pas quand il était enfant, pour jouer avec les autres enfants. Si seulement il pouvait se perdre dans cette forêt, se cacher profondément en son centre et juste rester là. Si seulement il pouvait se perdre dans ce monde de branches d'arbres sombres et de troncs d'arbres anciens où personne ne serait jamais le retrouver. Sauf Sam qui était son petit frère et la seule personne qu'il aimait.

Lorsque la brûlure dans les poumons de Dean fut devenue trop, il a sorti la bague de mariage, celle qui devait l'unir avec Lisa. Il la tira hors de la boîte en velours et jeta un regard à la cause de sa misère. L'alliance d'or était la preuve que rien de bon ne lui arrivait. Dean Winchester était maudit. Jamais il ne tournererait le dos à son frère, mais c'était une responsabilité qui pesait sur lui.

"Avec cet anneau, je vous demande d'être le mienne ..." Il parlait avec un ton sévère alors que l'éclat doré de l'anneau semblait se moquer de lui.

Ça le rendait malade de savoir qu'il allait épouser quelqu'un dont il n'était pas amoureux. Bien sûr, Lisa était une personne gentille et belle et son fils était un chouette gosse, mais Dean n'était pas prêt pour une famille. Sammy était sa famille et il faisait ça pour lui, même si Dean avait toujours rêvé d'épouser une fille qu'il aimerait. Quelqu'un avec qui il aimerait avoir des enfants. Il avait imaginé une famille comme ses parents avaient été, avant ce tragique incendie qui avait pris sa maman.

Dean grogna et jeta la bague loin, aussi fort qu'il le pouvait. L'or de celle-ci se mit à brillé avec le clair de lune. Dean Winchester regardait avec fascination le petit objet se perdre dans l'obscurité de la forêt. Sans doute atterrir quelque part sur le sol couvert de feuilles et de vieilles branches arrachées durant les dernières tempêtes de novembre.

Tout à coup, un immense sentiment de liberté s'empara de lui alors qu'il respirait l'air de la nuit. La froideur de celle-ci était amer dans ses poumons et lui faisait mal aux dents, mais il se sentait plus léger. Dean se tenait juste là, dans le silence étrange de la forêt et son écrasante obscurité...

Dean a essayé de protéger ses yeux de la lumière aveuglante qui venait de surgir et ses oreilles de le voix qui résonnait dans toute la forêt. Il aurait pu jurer que le terrain tremblait en dessous de lui. Les tremblements cessèrent aussi vite qu'ils avaient commencés. Finalement, la lumière disparut et la voix devint à peine un murmure dans l'obscurité renouvelée. L'air était toujours glacial, digne d'un mois de Novembre. Dean leva la tête, scrutant l'obscurité, essayant de voir où la voix venait.

La forêt frémit avec le sentiment étrange d'une présence et Dean eut le souffle coupé. La voix commençait à chuchoter dans l'air, un son profond porté par le vent froid. Dean essaya de déchiffrer chaque mot, il voulait savoir ce qui était chuchoté. Dans la cacophonie de sons, il a réussi à attraper que deux mots qui lui donnèrent la chair de poule.

"J'accepte ..."

**Reviews ?**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Dean commença à tourner frénétiquement sur lui-même à la recherche du propriétaire de cette voix, lorsque soudain il vit deux beaux yeux bleus cligner. Un homme aux cheveux de jais ébouriffés et aux yeux aux bleus perçants se tenait devant lui. Sa peau était si pâle qu'il était presque translucide à la lumière. Si Dean avait été un homme superstitieux, il aurait pensé que c'était un fantôme.

« Oh mon dieu, oh mon ... Je suis encore mort ...» La voix était rude et profonde. «C'est étrange. »

« Qu'est-ce que ...? » Dean était perdu alors qu'il regardait cet homme. Quelqu'un qui, pour toutes personnes n'étant pas aveugle ne pouvait être considéré que comme un mort-vivant.

Techniquement, Dean ne croyait pas en ces choses là, les Zombies, les Vampire et toutes autres créatures. Ce pourquoi il était sur que Sam avait quelque chose à voir avec toute cette mascarade. Après tout, ce n'était pas dur d'engager un gars, de lui mettre un costume et du maquillage.

« Oh ! Un si bel homme. Voyait comme je suis chanceux. » L'homme avait un sourire radieux, sourire avec des dents beaucoup trop blanches pour Dean.

«Qui êtes-vous? » grogna Dean avant de prendre un peu de recul, essayant de garder ses distances avec cet homme qui pourrait finalement être un véritable mort-vivant et pas seulement une farce de son petit frère.

« Permettez-moi de me présenter. Je suis Castiel Novak, fils de Jimmy et Amelia Novak. Puis-je connaître l'identité de mon conjoint à présent ? » Demanda l'homme en souriant.

«Je suis Dean ... » Répondit-il, puis il se rendit compte de ce que l'autre venait de dire: _conjoin_t. «Je suis désolé, vous avez dit conjoint ? »

C'était définitivement une farce de Sam. Son frère avait surement envoyé ce gars. Il aurait pu facilement embaucher quelqu'un d'un village voisin pour le faire, ou peut-être même un de ces acteurs qui voyagent à travers le pays.

« Oui, conjoint me semble être le terme exact, n'est-ce pas ? » Reprit l'individu en fronçant les sourcils.

«Désolé mon vieux. T'es démasqué. C'est pas nécessaire de continuer à faire semblant. Je sais que c'est Sam qui t'a envoyé pour me faire flipper, et c'est génial, la tenue et le maquillage, certainement pas du travail d'amateur. Même si je ne suis pas sûr de savoir comment vous avez réussi à réaliser les effets spéciaux ici dans les bois ... »

«Je vous assure, je suis réel. Enfin, aussi réel que peut l'être un mort-vivant. Maintenant, Dean ... Dites-moi, quel genre de cérémonie voulez-vous?" Lui demanda le gars et Dean se demanda si il n'était pas entrain de faire un mauvais trip.

**Une petite review ?**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Si cet homme c'était vraiment matérialisé devant lui, c'était surement un fantôme. Cette pensée lui tira un frisson et Dean essaya de ne pas faire de l'hyperventilation.

« Qu'est-ce que tu raconte ? » Cria Dean avant de reculer d'un pas et de regarder la forêt autour de lui. « Cérémonie ? Quelle cérémonie ? »

«Dean, détends-toi ... » L'homme s'avança, levant les mains dans un geste de paix, permettant à Dean d'avoir un faible aperçu de l'anneau en or au doigt de l'homme.

« Est-ce ma bague? » demanda Dean, espérant que ce ne soit pas la même bague qu'il avait jeté il y a quelques instants.

« Ça l'est. Tu as dit vouloir m'épouser avec cet anneau, que je sois le tien et j'ai dit oui. »

Dean fut prit de sueurs froides une fois de plus, alors que l'horreur de la situation le frappait. Dean se souvenait de ces mots qu'il avait dit, mais ce n'était pas pour de vrai. C'était une parodie, sarcasme, quelque chose de faux.

«Écoutez-moi, ce n'était pas sérieux. Je l'ai dit, oui, mais en attendant aucune réponse, je m'entrainais pour mon vrai mariage.» Dean essayait de s'expliquer calmement, parce qu'il ne valait mieux pas contrarier ce gars, c'était tout de même un revenant.

L'inclinaison de la tête était suffisante pour lui montrer que Castiel ne comprenais pas vraiment tout. Les yeux bleus vers le bas, il regarda la bague à son doigt. Comment avait-elle pu arriver là ? Elle était là, la bague, au doigt d'un homme, la bague qu'il était censé mettre sur le doigt de Lisa dans une semaine.

« Tu as mis l'anneau à mon doigt et tu as dit vouloir me marier. Cela m'a ramené du pays des morts. Maintenant, je suis à toi. » Sourit Castiel, clairement heureux comme un chiot devant une friandise, alors que tout ce que Dean voulait, c'était courir le plus loin possible de cet homme.

«Je n'ai pas mis cette bague à ton doigt! Je l'ai jeté! » Cria Dean, en essayant de rester calme en vain. « Et puis quand bien même, comment une bague peut-elle ramener les gens à la vie? »

«Je suis Castiel Novak. Mon histoire est tragique. Une histoire d'amour, de trahison et d'assassinat.» Castiel parlait alors que ses yeux devenaient gris. Dean n'avait jamais vu quiconque capable de changer la couleur de ses yeux en fonction de son humeur. «Je devais épouser mon amour, Balthazar, mais nous avions été découvert. Vous comprenez surement qu'un tel mariage était mal vu à l'époque, mais jamais je n'aurais pensé que cela conduirait à la mort. » Castiel avait la tête vers le bas, les yeux tombant sur le sol.

«Eh bien oui, c'était clairement désapprouvée, mais personne ne mérite de mourir pour cela. » Quand à Dean, lui n'avait aucun problème avec ça.

L'humanité avait de bien plus gros problèmes maintenant que le sexe de la personne aimée. Dean lui-même ne trouvait rein d'attirant chez les hommes, mais cela ne signifiait pas qu'il tuerait quelqu'un à cause de cela. Castiel le regarda et sourit d'un sourire chaleureux, ses yeux bleus reprenant lentement cette lueur brillante.

« Tu es un homme noble, Dean. » Lui dit Castiel. « Mais c'était ma punition. Nous avons été découvert et nous avons couru dans ces bois, ils nous ont chassé, nous ont traqué et nous ont tué. Je pensais ... Je pensais que j'étais en sécurité, mais mon pied s'est pris dans un branche d'arbre et je suis tombé. »

**A suivre… **

**Reviews ?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

Dean fronça les sourcils. Il ne pouvait imaginer ce qui c'était passé plus tard. Son cœur se serrait pour cet homme et sa fin brutale. Personne ne méritait une telle mort. Il voulait tellement réconforter cet homme, mais Castiel était déjà mort. Qu'est-ce que Dean pourrait bien lui dire pour le faire se sentir mieux?

«Ils se rapprochaient et j'avais pensé que Balthazar m'aiderait, seulement il a juste continué à courir. Je l'ai appelé mais il ne s'est pas retourné. Il m'a laissé là-bas et ils sont venus. »

Castiel détourna les yeux et la main de Dean se contracta, presque douloureusement. Il était perdu dans ce genre de situation, voir quelqu'un souffrir était douloureux pour lui, mais il ne savait pas quoi faire pour arranger les choses. Maintenant, il était mort en face de lui et c'était encore pire. Ces yeux bleus étaient devenus complètement gris et sans vie. Le cœur de Dean se brisa pour cet homme et ce qu'il avait enduré. Être trahi par quelqu'un qu'il croyait si proche de lui.

« Ils m'ont battu à mort et m'ont laissé pour mort, à saigner sur le sol froid. Je suis mort seul. » Murmura Castiel et Dean en eut le souffle coupé. Une façon si cruelle de mourir. Il secoua la tête et se rapprocha de Castiel et plaça une main sur son l'épaule.

«Je suis désolé. » Dean parlait doucement, jurant qu'il ne pouvait voir des sillons humides sur ce visage pâle.

«C'est arrivé, je ne peux rien y changer, mais maintenant que tu es là. Tu as brisé la malédiction et tout ira bien maintenant. » Castiel le regarda avec des yeux brillants à nouveau, souriant largement à Dean en lui prenant la main. «Ma vie, mes rêves, tout m'a été enlevé. Maintenant, tout est à nouveau envisageable. Merci à toi, Dean. »

« Écoute mec, je suis pour la liberté des autres et tout, mais _conjoint_ ? » Dean était encore sous le choc de cette petite nouvelle alors que Castiel semblait avoir tout à fait assimilé leur pseudo relation.

«Je ne comprends toujours pas. » en disant ça Castiel pencha la tête sur le côté et il a fallu à Dean tout son self-control pour ne pas hurler de frustration. «J'ai juré de rester ici à attendre jusqu'à ce que le véritable amour me libère et défasse la malédiction. C'est toi, je le sais. » Continua Castiel.

« Moi. Toi. Pas de mariage. » Tenta d'expliquer Dean sans trop crier. Le véritable amour? Sérieusement? On ne pout pas se marier avec quelqu'un que l'on vient à peine de rencontrer. Encore moins avec quelqu'un de mort.

«J'ai une bague au doigt et tu a dit que tu voulais m'épousais. J'ai accepté ta proposition. » L'inclinaison de tête était toujours là et Dean voulait juste s'éclipser.

« Tout d'abord, tu es mort, ensuite, je suis déjà fiancé à quelqu'un et pour finir, tu es mort ! » Dean agitait ses mains comme pour souligner se fait.

« Je ne serai pas mort longtemps. Le baiser de l'amour, le baiser du mariage va libérer mon âme et me ramener à la vie. » Dit Castiel comme s'il parlait de l'une de ces fin de conte de fée.

Dean voulait aider cet homme mais il le connaissait à peine et en plus il était mort. Peu importe de quelle façon, aussi horrible et injuste soit-elle, Dean ne pouvaient pas simplement se marier avec lui. Ça entraînerait un tel chaos dans sa propre famille. Qu'est-ce qu'il dirait à Lisa et Ben ? Dean avait fait une promesse, il ne pouvait pas la rompre. Qu'est-ce que dirait Sam, dont la vie dépendait de son mariage avec Lisa ? Ce gamin était si brillant, il méritait une chance d'avoir la vie qu'il voulait.

«Je suis désolé. Je ne peux pas. J'aimerais pouvoir t'aider, mais je ne peux pas me marier avec toi. Ecoutes, tu es en vie à nouveau, tu peux trouver quelqu'un d'autre. » Dean essayait de mettre le plus d'espoir possible dans ses paroles. « Bien sûr, tu es un peu pâle, mais tu es une bonne prise. Plutôt beau même pour un mort. »

Dean, un vrai diplomate. Son sens des mots est évidemment unique. Castiel le regarda fixement avec regarde chiot qui surpassait largement ceux de Sam.

« Ce serait faisable si tu n'étais pas fait pour moi. Tu penses que c'était juste un accident ? Qu'il suffit de venir dans cette forêt et de jeter une bague pour me réveiller ? » Siffla Castiel.

Dean recula un peu et Castiel le suivi dans sa démarche. Il se rapprochait tout en continuant à fusiller Dean du regard avec ces magnifiques yeux bleu. Et oui, ils étaient beaux, mais Dean ne le dira jamais à haute voix. La colère allait parfaitement bien à Castiel, même si elle visait Dean qui ne voulait pas mourir ce soir.

«Je t'attends depuis déjà vingt ans ! Tu penses que je pourrais faire une telle erreur, me réveiller pour le mauvais homme, Dean Winchester? » Grogna la voix de Castiel et Dean sursauta de terreur.

« Winchester? Comment connais-tu mon nom ? » Demanda Dean alors qu'il avait à peine remarqué que Castiel été si proche de lui.

Dean aurait dû vouloir s'éloigner de l'odeur d'un cadavre en décomposition, mais il n'y avait pas une telle odeur sur Castiel. L'homme sentait une douce odeur de terre. Dean secoua la tête avec incrédulité pendant que Castiel se glissait encore plus près, presque assez près pour que leur nez s'entre choque, même si Castiel était légèrement plus petit que lui.

« Dean Winchester, fils de Marie et John Winchester. Frère de Sam Winchester, et fiancé à Lisa Braeden. » Castiel avait parlé d'une voix calme. « Contre sa volonté. Forcé de sacrifier son propre bonheur pour le bien de son frère. »

Dean fut gelé tout le long du discours du mort.

« Comment sais-tu cela? » grogna furieusement Dean. «Qui es-tu bon sang ? »

« Je suis ton mari. » Dit durement Castiel en se rapprochant, déposant ses mains sur les épaules de Dean. « Et tu es à moi. »

« C'est quoi ce bordel ? Non ! Laisses-moi tranquille !"

Dean frissonna juste avant de s'évanouir. C'était comme s'il été pris d'un vertige et tombait dans une fausse noir avant d'atterrir sur un sol froid, en pierre.

**A suivre…**

**Alors, à votre avis, qu'est-il arrivé à Dean ?**

**A bientôt**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

Le sol sous lui était doux, chaud et très humide. Il essaya de bouger ses membres endoloris. En fait, tout son corps lui faisait mal, et pas seulement ses membres. Dean déplaça sa main et a essaya de toucher son visage pour chasser son mal de tête. Les yeux de Dean s'ouvrirent sur les plus beaux yeux bleus qu'il ait jamais vus. Dean en fut étourdi, mais bientôt il fut tiré de sa rêverie par une voix féminine.

"Il est tellement jolie, c'est la première fois que nous acceuillions un vivant." Dit-elle.

« Pamela ... » La voix rauque et familière filtra à travers la tête de Dean et il cligna des yeux à nouveau. « Arrête ça. »

« Quoi ? » Demanda Dean alors qu'il regardait les deux paires d'yeux au dessus de lui. Une paire était bleu nuit et l'autre brun foncé. « Qui êtes-vous? »

« Bonjour, Dean. » dit Castiel. «Je suis désolé, le voyage a été un peu chaotique. »

C'est là que Dean se souvint de tout. Il avait été enlevé. Dean avait effectivement été kidnappé par un homme mort qui voulait l'épouser. Il n'avait pas pour habitude de paniquer, mais là, s'en été trop.

« Quoi? Quel voyage? Vous m'avez kidnappé ! » Cria Dean en sautant sur le canapé où il était allongé. « Où suis-je ? »

«Chérie, tu es dans le monde des morts. Bienvenue. » Un gars petit avec des cheveux noirs était arrivé et parla avec une voix sensuelle. « Je dois dire que Castiel ici présent a un goût incroyable pour les hommes. »

La foule autour d'eux commença à applaudir alors que tous le regardaient en souriaient. C'était vraiment étrange. Monde des morts ? impossible ! Sauf que ... tous les gens ici étaient pâles et très maigre. Sur certains visages ont pouvais même discerner le contour des os en dessous de la peau. Dean avait déjà entendu des histoires sur le ciel et l'enfer quand il était enfant donc il savait à quoi s'attendre. D'une certaine manière ce n'était pas ça. Il se trouvait dans un bar. D'une certaine manière, il ce lieu lui semblait familier. En effet, il avait passé la plupart de son temps dans le bar d'Ellen et sa fille Jo, deux amies à lui.

« Venez avec moi… » Castiel se posta à côté de lui et lui saisit le bras alors pour le conduire loin de la foule. «Allons dans un endroit calme. »

Dean sentit des mains fortes le saisir et tirer. Il aurait voulu se battre, l'insulter, mais le problème était qu'il était tout simplement trop choqué. Aller dans un endroit tranquille alors qu'on se trouvait dans le monde des morts, ça semblait si stupide.

« Laissez-moi partir, je ne vais nulle part avec vous ! » Cria Dean en poussant un grand coup Castiel, et ensuite il fit probablement la chose la plus stupide qu'il pouvait faire. Il courut. Que pouvait-il faire d'autre dans une telle situation, et puis son instinct de survie le contrôlait aprè s tout.

Dean courut aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, comme si l'enfer était à ses trousses pour la deuxième fois cette nuit et cette fois c'était vrai. Ce n'ai que plus tard qu'il se rendit compte à quel point les yeux de Castiel semblait blessés quand Dean l'avait repoussé. Ces yeux bleu brisés et triste hanteraient ses rêves plus tard. Pour l'instant il voulait juste quitter cet endroit. Il n'avait pas sa place ici. Il n'était pas mort ou mourant, ou peut-être l'était-il ? Était-il mort? Castiel aurait pu le tuer pour le faire venir ici ? Dean ne se sentait pas mort et Pamela, la femme avait dit qu'il était vivant. Dean toucha sa poitrine et souffla de soulagement quand il sentit le battement rapide de son cœur.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'a trouver un chemin qui le mènerait jusqu'à chez lui. Ce serait difficile. En effet, à en juger par le paysage tout semblait identique. Une forêt sombre et profonde l'entourait tandis qu'il courrait toujours plus loin. Il n'avait plus besoin de courir maintenant, plus personne ne le suivait, il n'entendait plus de pas derrière lui, mais il ne voulait pas ralentir. Dean ne faisait aucun bruit pendant qu'il se déplaçait à travers la forêt. Il se mordit la lèvre alors qu'il montait sur la colline et essayait de ne pas rester coincé sur une branche. La nuit était froide et sombre, mais il pouvait clairement voir la Lune.

Dean ne savait pas combien de temps il lui avait fallu, mais fini par trouver ce qui semblait être le sommet de la colline. Il y avait une maison, toute seule et vieille. Ce n'était pas le genre de maison à laquelle on pouvait s'attendre à trouver dans le pays des morts.

Dean regarda autour de lui et vit qu'il était seul, personne ne l'avait suivi. Il se dirigea vers la maisonnette en regardant autour de lui, à la recherche d'une patrouille de morts-vivants qui pourrait le recherchait. Bien qu'il doutait sérieusement que Castiel l'ai suivi jusqu'ici. Ses yeux bleus étaient tellement brisé et triste quand Dean l'avait repoussé. Dean était conscient qu'il avait été extrêmement rude avec lui, mais l'homme ne pouvait pas le kidnapper et l'emmener sur la terre des morts pour faire de lui son époux.

La maison n'était pas très grande. Il y avait un étage supplémentaire et sans doute un grenier. Dean n'était pas assez stupide pour aller à l'intérieur. Et il décida de faire le tour et d'aller voir la terrasse en pierre qu'il avait vue du bas de la colline. Dean traversa la cour avant de remarquer que quelque chose clochait, la terrasse manquait cruellement de vie, il n'y avait aucune fleur et l'herbe était sombre. Évidemment, elle était sombre à cause du manque de lumière, mais quand même. Cet endroit tout entier était apte à sa description de la terre des morts.

La terrasse n'était pas très grande mais il y avait quelques vieux bancs où l'on pouvait s'asseoir et admirer la vue. Certainement admirer la vue car elle était belle. Ça devait être la nuit tout le temps ici ou au moins la plupart du temps. Peut-être était-ce que l'on appelait les limbes. Dean avait déjà entendu des histoires sur la façon dont les âmes se trouvait coincées ici avant de passer dans l'au-delà, ce qui expliquerait la raison de la présence de Castiel dans cet endroit.

« C'est beau n'est-ce pas ? » La voix rauque et familière retentit derrière lui et Dean fit bond en arrière contre la balustrade.

**A suivre…**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

« Oh, je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas t'effrayer. » S'excusa le brun d'une voix douce.

Dean regarda Castiel et renifla en secouant la tête. Ce n'est pas comme si cet homme n'avait pas encore réussi à le surprendre. Il se retourna pour regarder la ville du haut du balcon où il se trouvait et sourit. Était-ce la fin ? Rentrerait-il un jour chez lui ? Serait-il obligé de passer le reste de sa vie avec cet homme dans le monde des morts ?

«Je veux rentrer chez moi. » dit Dean d'une voix basse et légèrement suppliante, espérant que Castiel comprendrait qu'il devait rentrer chez lui et se marier avec Lisa. Beaucoup de choses dépendaient de ce mariage, l'avenir de Sam mais pas seulement, comment ferait-il lui pour vivre s'il n'obtenait pas l'argent de Lisa ?!

« Je ne peux pas te laisser partir. Tu es à moi, pas à elle. » Répondit Castiel, et Dean put entendre la colère qui résonnait dans sa voix.

Dean se retourna et soupira alors qu'il regardait le mort qui se tenait en face de lui. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu intense, et Dean comprit que ce n'était pas juste. Cet homme avait beaucoup souffert dans sa jeune vie, mais Dean ne pouvait l'aider, Dean avait un devoir. Il devait passer par ce mariage et s'assurer que son frère obtienne la vie qu'il voulait, il devait sauver sa famille. Il ne pouvait pas aider Castiel et c'était injuste pour lui.

« Je ne suis pas à vous Castiel. Je ne peux pas vous appartenir et vous le savez. Même si ... Je sais combien vous avez souffert de votre dernière histoire d'amour, et j'ai bien compris que vous n'avez pas besoin de subir un autre échec sentimentale, mais je ne suis pas votre âme-sœur. » Après tous, c'était impossible de tomber amoureux de quelqu'un en quelques heures.

« Et moi je sais bien que vous faites cela pour Sam, mais vous avait tors. Vous ne devriez pas faire ça et trouver une autre solution. Vous allez vous condamner tous les deux à une vie de misère. Si Alastair découvre que votre famille est pauvre, se sera la fin, et vous ne pourraient plus retourner en arrière, il vous aura dans ses filets ».

Il y avait ce sentiment de malaise incroyable quand Castiel parlait, comme si cet homme en savait plus que ce qu'il disait.

« Comment est-ce que vous savez tant de choses sur moi et ma famille ? Qui êtes-vous ? » Dean avait monté le ton à nouveau, bien qu'il essayait de rester calme.

« Avant de répondre à vos questions, je voudrais que vous parliez à quelqu'un. » Castiel recula un peu et sourit d'un sourire doux. « C'est ma maison. Vous pouvez rester ici jusqu'à ce que vous ayez pris votre décision. »

«Ma décision ? » Il pensait pourtant avoir été clair, il l'avait pris sa décision, il voulait partir d'ici et se marier avec Lisa, c'était la meilleure chose à faire. « Et qui voulez-vous me faire rencontrer ? » demanda-t-il en grognant.

Dean une fois entré dans ce mode agressif se dirigea vers Castiel. Il était à deux doigts de saisir l'homme et de le secouer, mais il se souvenait trop bien de ce qui lui était arrivé quand il avait contrarié Castiel dans la forêt et il ne voulait en aucun cas que cela se reproduise. Il se retint alors grâce au peu de volonté qu'il avait conservé. Dean n'était pas un homme violent, il voulait simplement protéger sa famille.

« Bonjour Dean. » Une voix féminine retentit quelque part derrière lui. Si familière et si lointaine qu'il avait l'impression d'être dans un de ses rêves qu'il faisait autrefois.

Reviews ?


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8

Dean se retourna, ses yeux se posèrent sur le visage de sa mère et il aurait pu jurer que son cœur venait de s'arrêter. Il y avait là Mary Winchester, pâle et morte comme Castiel. Ces doux yeux verts et la façon dont elle le regardait avec espoir.

« Qu'est-ce que … ? » Cria Dean alors que son cœur se brisait, car si c'était une plaisanterie, il allait vraiment finir par tuer quelqu'un. « Est-ce ta façon de me pousser à rester avec toi sale fils de pute ? »

La colère s'était échappée de lui comme un ouragan et ses paroles étaient tellement froides qu'il put apercevoir de la peur dans le regard de Castiel. Dean était prêt à bondir sur l'homme quand une main saisit son bras et l'arrêta.

«Ne fais pas ça, Dean. Ecoute-moi. Castiel est un homme bon. Il voulait que je te parle. » L'illusion de sa mère parlait. Au moins Dean était sûr que c'était une illusion parce que sa mère était bel est bien morte et au ciel maintenant. «Il voulait que je sois celle qui te dise ce qui se passe réellement.»

Elle avait l'air si réel et cela lui brisa le cœur à nouveau. Elle portait toujours la même robe de nuit blanche, et il la revit la nuit avant que le feu ne se déclenche. Juste après qu'elle l'ait embrassé sur la joue et ait tiré les couvertures sur son petit corps en lui disant la même chose qu'elle lui répétait chaque nuit en venant le border. Et peu de temps après, la maison était en feu.

« Castiel, mon chéri, pourrais-tu nous laisser seuls quelques minutes ? Je dois parler à mon fils. » La femme qui était évidemment une illusion de Marie parce que qu'il en soit autrement n'était tout simplement pas plausible, prit la parole en le regardant. Elle ne pouvait pas être Mary Winchester.

Dean entendit des pas souples derrière lui et il savait que Castiel avait disparu. Il le laissait debout ici avec quelqu'un qui prétendait être le fantôme de sa mère. Dean secoua la tête et recula. Il tenait toujours l'espoir que tout cela ne soit pas vrai, même si une partie de son esprit lui criait que ça l'était.

« Tout ça n'est qu'une mascarade. Pourquoi devrais-je croire ce que vous dites. Vous êtes juste une illusion de ma mère. C'est Castiel qui vous avez créé. » En fait, Dean n'était même pas sûr qu'un cadavre serait en mesure de créer une illusion de sa mère morte, mais c'était toujours la terre des morts et Dean devait tenir compte du fait que c'était l'au-delà, tout devait être possible.

« Je sais que c'est difficile de croire une telle chose, mais je suis ta mère Dean. » Dit la femme avec ses yeux verts posés avec chaleur et affection sur son fils alors qu'elle posa sa main sur sa poitrine, au niveau de son cœur. «J'avais l'habitude de te dire que les anges veillent sur toi avant de te laisser dormir, tous les soirs. Tu adorais les tartes que je faisais et tu étais le seul qui avait le droit à un avant-goût juste après que je l'ai fait. »

Le cœur de Dean rata à nouveau un battement. Peut-être même deux, la femme lui disait la vérité. C'est ce que sa mère avait l'habitude de faire. Encore maintenant, il aimait manger de la tarte, il adorait même, mais elles n'étaient jamais pareille que celle que sa mère faisait.

« Comment savez-vous ça ? Que faites-vous ici ? » Dean fronça les sourcils alors qu'il la regardait. Ses épaules s'abaissant peu à peu, comme s'il s'était rendu compte à quel point tout cela était convaincant.

Tout sur cette femme était si convaincant. Elle parlait comme sa mère en avait l'habitude, elle connaissait leurs secrets et elle ressemblait exactement au souvenir qu'il avait d'elle. Dean voulait croire que c'était elle. Il le voulait tellement.

« Ce que tu as fait pour Castiel, les vœux que tu as prononcés. Tout cela est possible. Tes paroles ont brisé le voile entre nos terres. » Elle avait toujours sa main placée contre sa poitrine, droit sur son cœur, mais il ne pouvait trouver la force de s'en dégager. «Je suis morte dans cet incendie, mais je n'ai jamais cessé de veiller sur toi. C'est pour cela que je dois te dire que Lisa t'a menti. »

A très bientôt pour la suite et j'espère avoir pleins de reviews !

xoxoxoxoxo


End file.
